Always Sundown
by Heart.and.Empire
Summary: Bella is unable to forget about Jacob. She goes through a traumatic state and maybe making the biggest mistake of her life, leaving Edward. She rebels against everyone and everything she loves. Will she be able to pull it together?Or is this the end?
1. Starless nights

Bella's POV

It had been exactly three months that Jacob Black had left Forks, and exactly three months since I stopped living. I spent my days in bed, sleeping. At night, I cried. I cried for as long as it would take for me to pass out. I was in a deep catatonic state that I could not wake up from, not even Edward could help me now. I spent the first two weeks crying in hysterics non-stop. Charlie would stay with me during the day time, holding me, rocking me back and forth and Edward would come during the nights. He would hold me close and sing me my lullaby. Jacob had left me, ripping my heart from my chest as he went. Billy told Charlie he didn't know when he would be back, or even if he would.

Jacob's POV

I pushed myself onward, barely feeling the ground beneath me. My pulse accelerated and my limbs pumped back and forth. This was the fastest I've ever gone, yet not nearly fast enough to run from the memories of Bella. It's been three months since I left forks, and I still hadn't done what I set out to do. She told me she loved me, but not nearly enough. What am I supposed to do with that? This was the girl that I wanted to spend my life with, instead of with me, she wants to spend hers with a leech. I didn't know when I would return, or even if I could. Their wedding was in exactly one week, and after that, it would be too late to save her; she would become one of them. I did everything I could to save her, I offered a home, a future, but she didn't want any of that with me. The mere thought of them together, only made me push harder, farther away from that world.

Bella's POV

Edward and I were supposed to get married in a week, but clearly I was in no state to walk down the aisle. Edward was being very considerate and patient , but every so often I could hear him talking to Alice on the phone about me. He was worried and frustrated because he couldn't fix this one. I knew that I was being selfish; I promised myself that Edward wouldn't see me cry because of Jacob again, I broke that promise, over and over again.

One night, Edward whispered in my ear, that he would stay with me forever, no matter how I felt about Jacob Black. As long as I wanted him there, he would be. I didn't know how long I would be like this, and I know that it was taking a toll on him. I owed him too much to let him stay and watch me slowly die. One day when Charlie was sitting with me, I asked him to shut the window. Eventually, as time passed, Edward stopped coming.

Edward's POV

When I met Bella, she touched my heart in places I didn't even know existed. A world without her would be like a rainy day without a rainbow. Seeing her like this tore me apart. I couldn't help but wonder if it were all my fault. Maybe I should have stepped back, and let Jacob have her; they could have had a real future together. In the end, Bella made the decision, and she chose me. Now as I look at her, her lifeless body sprawled under the covers, I think maybe she made the wrong decision.

Over the months, Bella had lost a significant amount of weight from not eating, and the natural glow of her skin dimmed. My sunshine was fading away to nothing, and there wasn't anything I could do about it. When I was away from her I was afraid she would do something drastic, something to hurt herself. Living in such constant worry, drained me of all my former happiness. One night, when I reached Bella's bedroom, I noticed that the window was shut. She always left it open for me, even when we had a fight. I looked in to see her sitting up in bed, staring at her folded hands in her lap. I knew what she wanted, but was I ready to let go just like that? I spent the next three weeks sitting outside her window sill, waiting for her if she were to change her mind. She never did.

* * *

Authors Notes: I know it's sad now...but don't worry too much...it'll get better 


	2. now and forever

-1Bella's POV

It was August 29th, and my world was still withering away. I sent Edward away, and Charlie was at wits end. He ran out of options and ideas on how to wake me from this calamity. One morning, I heard Charlie in the kitchen talking to someone, a man. I couldn't hear what they were saying clearly, so I got up and walked to the stairwell. They were discussing Jacob, and if he was coming back. The voices were still muffled, so I got closer. There, in the kitchen was Charlie along with five members of the Quilettes and Edward. When I saw him, every bone in my body ached for me to go to him. Charlie positioned himself at the front of the room to get everyone's attention.

"All of you haven't had to see Bella like I have. She sleeps like she's in a coma during the day, and at night, I hear her crying out for him. It's like before.." he trailed off "Only worse."

"What can we do to help?" Sam asked

"I thought that maybe you could go get him, tell him about Bella."

"Charlie, we made a promise to him. We cannot go after him, he needs healing himself."

Charlie's face grew dark. He gripped the chair for support and glared at the pack.

"Bella could DIE. Sooner or later, she will do something drastic and none of you will help her? Can you imagine how Jacob will feel when he does come back and she's dead?"

"I don't think he's coming back. And if her were, I'm not sure he'd care, or at least in the same way."

Those words, so malicious, knocked me to the ground. The air cut off from my lungs, making me gasp in urgency. I held my chest where the hole had devoured my entire heart. Seconds later I was in Edward's arms. He picked me up from the floor and carried me down he stairs to the kitchen.

"This, this is why we must find Jacob."

Every pair of eyes shifted to me, scrutinizing my appearance. Everyone, looked sad and hopeless, like they could see how dead I felt. Sam turned to Charlie.

"I'm sorry Charlie,"

With that, everyone of them left, except Edward. He looked down at me, gripping me tighter, afraid I would disappear from his life again. I hung my head down low. I knew that if I were to look into his beautiful eyes, the cause for our separation would be lost. He carried me up the stairs slowly. When we reached my room he didn't lay me on the bed, instead he cradled me in his arms in the rocking chair like he used to. He began to hum my lullaby,

"Edward. Stop."

"Bella please, I've missed you. I know why you did what you did. and you can try and keep me out of your life as much as you want but it won't work. Bella listen to me. It is my choice whether I want to be here with you or not. If I honestly believed that you didn't want me, I would leave. But I know you still love me, you think that you're doing this for me, but you're just hurting me even more. Why cant you see that I'm not living unless I'm with you?"

His words welled up where my heart should be. I knew I still loved him but I also knew that I couldn't be with him, not now. It wasn't just that I didn't want him to have to stay with me, it was that as I laid there in his arms, I couldn't help but wish they belonged to someone else. I knew that if I wanted him gone, I would have to lie, lie so terribly just like the ones I once believed.

I sat up and crossed the room, I had to be as far away as possible from him. After this there would be no turning back.

"Edward. I sent you away because I realized something. I don't love you the same way anymore. Jacob is the one I love, the one I need."

He looked at me in disbelief. He crossed the room and took my shaking hand.

"Don't touch me. I cant be near you anymore. It was you! You were the one who drove him away, It's because of you that I'm a living corpse. I need for you to leave and never come back."

"No, you don't mean that."

His body wracked in violent, tearless sobs. He pulled my face up to his and forced me to look in his eyes.

"Go." I whispered

Edward slouched away from the wall, and stopped at the door. He turned around to look at me and whispered.

"I love you Bells. Now and forever."

That night was the worst of my life. The lies I told left bile in my own mouth.

* * *

Authors notes: Hey everyone thanks for RXR keep it up if you want me to keep adding:) So Edward and Bella over for good? What do you think? 


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY! I know, I know I hate fake outs too. But, I do have some exciting news for you guys, I'm starting an original story that I'm sure you guys will love! So, go check it out at .com thanks you guys! You guys are the best readers ever!!

-Heart and Empire (Rebecca)


End file.
